moonlight
by twilightlover12345678
Summary: this mainly a story about edward there is some sex involved but it is a really good story!R


moonlight

chapter 1

flight,frights, and friends.

(this takes place about 5 years after the battle with the vulturi.)

(bpov)

dear bella,

i am doing fine, carlisle and i are coming home soon

by soon i mean a week i am exited to see you again after 1 month

of straitening things out with aro. i can't wait to see you and

reneesme again.

love you forever,

edward

p.s. tell esme that carlisle can't wait to see her ether!

i read it about 5 times before i could beleave it my eddie was coming home in a week and i couldn't wait to catch up i mean it has been about 1 month sence i saw him...

" bella? what's going on?" alice said

"well the letter is from eddie and he says that him and carlisle are coming home in a week!"

"that's great and all, but does it say what they were doing out there?"

" no" i lied i knew that carlisle and edward wanted me and esme to keep the secret of what they were doing untill they got home because they thought most of us would protest against it... besides i am getting better at lieing everyday sence i turned into a vampire...

" oh i c, well if they ever do get home i am going to kill them for just going off like this without telling us what's going on!"

"ok" is all i said i really had no comments on that subject.

chapter 2

the suprise of eddie

(epov) ( edward's point of view)

( this takes place 7 days after the letter)

i was on a plane with carlisle when i looked around fully for the first time... there was a couple of girls staring at us ( no suprise there we are vampires after all) and a man staring at them a hooded figure i recognized the hooded cloak at once and it was another vampire my very old friend marty and i hadn't seen marty in a while he must be going to see us but he hasn't noticed me yet... i didn't want to attract atention but i wanted him to see us. but that will have to wait.

" edward do you know that hooded figure?" carlisle asked

"and i thought i could read minds, yes i do know him actually and he is a veary old friend his name is marty."

"i c and has he noticed you yet?" carlisle asked

" no and i don't want to attract atention."

" yes veary wise bella would be proud to here you say that." said carlisle

at that the girls realized i was already taken and stoped stairing and still i wonder if carlisle mentioned that to get the girls off my back.

(later)

marty ( the black cloaked figure) after the flight got up and walked to our seets after everyone got off.

"hello edward." said marty

" hello marty!" i said cheerfully

"i found you a vampire edward..."

"i already got a mate now marty and her name is bella and i would love to have you stay and chat with me a bit at my house if you want." i interupted

"yes i would love to stay and chat my old friend."

(later)

we had gotten home and i had introduced marty bella seemed happy i had a vampire friend other than family and i said" i have many vampire friends bells."

" like who might i ask?"

" well let's see here marty and i used to have a vampire gang and in that gang was composed of 6 of our kind and they were named...marry , ella, and 2 others who were they again marty?"

" yes i think you mean ben and monte." mused marty

" yes i think that was it... i think."

" well how did you to meet? i mean it has to be an interesting story." said carlisle

edward and marty gave echother meaningfull looks before edward said...

"well it is a interesting story but it's a long one"

" we have time edward."

" well um er i don't mean long as in the context of time consuming i mean it is hard to tell..."

"then when you need help looking for the right words go ahead and ask."

"ok here goes nothing...you see a long time ago when i left and started eating... well er... sucking humans blood i found a human.", he gestured to marty before continuing,"under a log and it was a veary big log and it must have fallen on him but i took him and i saved him from death and turned him into one of us...",at that point gasps went through the room like wild fire edward waited untill the murmers stoped before he continued"of course then marty believed he was one but at first he thought it was a joke but then i showed him his eyes and ben wich was part of my other and long forgoten coven called the northern coven showed him along with my help how to hunt and how to suck blood the northern coven i don't know if it is still there but it hunted humans you see but i was the leader and i chose humans to be part of our coven of course they had to be turned but yeah we grew into a large coven of 5. then marty fell in love with a human as i did with bella only the human's name was marry and she eventually grew suspicious of us and found out we were vampires and of course we had to turn her. now we were a coven of 6 and we were all geting restless for some reason then the vulturi came and aro found us we scatered and i never saw marty,marry,ben,monte, or ella again. untill now."

i looked around at my coven's shocked faces.

i then said " shocking isn't it finding out about the northern coven this late in our coven's time together."

" yes it is" said carlisle

" so marty", i said turning to him," do you know where any of them are at this point in time."

" actually that is what i came to see you about it turns out that all of them including me are going to start the coven again and we were wondering if you would be our head vamp again edward."

" well if i can bring my family and," i said turning to marty again," we have to be a vegetarian type coven, that means we can't kill or eat humans."

" sure sure as long as you will be our head vamp man then i am sure they can agree to those terms." marty said

chapter 3

the almost

(bpov)

i couldn't believe what i had just heard edward was going to start a new coven and leave us well he wanted to bring us but carlisle said we should have a vote on wether we should go and we voted and most of us said no including me. but edward said he would leave the coven and join his old one in the morning wether we wanted to come or not carlisle tried to talk him out of it and so did i but his dicision was very finall.

"so when are you leaving eddie" i said sadly

"next tuesday i decided i should give you some time with me before i leave forever..." he and i wimpered at the same time after he said it

"well i guess if you really want to leave me forever it's your choice..."

" i would never want to leave you! don't think for one second that i would!" he half yelled half said

" you know i would never hurt you." he said

"then why are you going?" i wimpered

"because bells they need me." he said

" i need you more eddie." i said

"bella... i love you and you know that but your place is here... your destiny is here... and mine... is somewhere out there for me to find."

"no eddie you belong here with me... whith all of us." i choked out

" no bells i don't belong here." he said and i could tell he had a finalized voice but his eyes would not match his tone

"fine go then if you really halfe to go... but if youll be back i know you will."

" mabey you think that love... but, i will never be back it will be as if i never existed you can go on with your life." he said a little more unsure all the time

i knew if i could keep him here i would be happy but if he left again i don't know what i would do...

(epov)

( it is tuesday and the day has come for edward to leave)

i pulled her close and she nessled into my chest.

she then said "it feels wrong to have you go do you really want me to be unhappy and maby through myself of a cliff again?"

"i will make sure you don't through yourself off a cliff this time besides, you'll have alice to keep you company this time."

"she won't make a difforence without you eddie." she said

" well i think it will." i then let her go and looked up at everyone carlisle was looking down at the floor, esme was crying in a vampire sort of way, alice was wimpering into jasper, jasper was staring at me with a sort of exepting type of way wich made me feel worse because he was sort of exepting it,emmett was looking sadly at the ceiling, and even rosalie was sad. but my eyes sought reneesme and finally i saw her she was clinging to esme crying (actually crying like a human) and as i looked at her she came over to me and touched her hand to my face and her seprano voice came into my head saying i will always miss you daddy.

it broke my heart...

then i departed leaving bella and reneesme and all my family behind then i heard voices then i heard footsteps running footsteps behind me and i saw bella running twards me and she flung herself at me and i saw over the top of her head carlisle shaking his head at who? me? oh no this made me feel even worse finally i lifted bella up in my arms and i put her down after the kiss.

i turned to marty and said " no i can't go marty."

" why not?" 

"because i already have a coven that loves me."

then marty said " veary well... you know what i wish i had such a good family like yours edward!"

and with that he smiled and bounded like a cheatah away into the distance.

chapter 4

making love

i knew that things hadn't settled down once i finally got bella back on my side we dicided to have sex... well that wasn't the smartest idea we ever had and you'll find out why later but first let's get on with the story...

"yes i know it was an interesting turn of events." said carlisle

" aperantly in the future to get edward back on our side we just need bella to kiss him." emmett laughed

"shut up em." i said

"whatever can't you take a joke anymore man."

"hey that isn't fair!" i said.

" just joking sheesh." emmet said

" well eddie why don't we go take a stroll."

" yeah see you guys later come on bells."

"hold on you to we need to..."

" we can talk about that later carlisle." i said

( a few minuites later)

" so eddie what was that all about i mean with carlisle."

" well he just wanted to talk about when we were moving away from forks."

" what!"

" you didn't think we were going to stay here forever did you bells i mean someone would get suspicious of how we looked so good after 80 years" i laughed

" well ok i guess."

i pulled her close to my chest as i said " well i don't think we have to worry about that for another few days."

" ok" is all she said before i swept her off her feet and carried her inhuman speed into the trees

(later in the sex period)

" ooooo eddie oh eddie!"she said lovingly

" oh yeah!" i said as well i did her

( after they had sex)

"well", i said," i think it is time to get back after all i think that it is getting late but look at those stars."

" yeah there beutifull arent they."

"well we better get back" i said

" eddie give me a moment to enjoy you."

"we will have plenty of time for that love."

" i mean alone." she said

" oh ok"

" alice has planed somthing we all can do tonight."

" what?"

"well we can go swiming in the new heated pool."

" cool it's finished."

"yep"

chapter 5

the party!

(they got home and...)

"well how was it you two?" asked emmett smugly

"perfect." i said back

he looked lost for words as i acually answered his smug question

i could feel bella clinging to me and i looked at alice as i asked

"well have we arived in time?"

" yes in fact we were just about to leave without you, you were taking so long."

" yes well", i said looking down at bella," bella and i had some bisneuss to attend to."

"well i am so glad you dissided to...oh i see what you did out there." said alice smugly

"what?" i asked a little scared like

"you did it didn't you." she said even more smug like

"mabey." i said looking down at bella

"you did ick!" said jasper

"now come off it jasper don't you do it every now and then." i said

he stumbled for a second before saying...

"well...um... maby everynow and then..."

"well that proves my point." i said

"yes this is getting personal like now isn't it now can we go outside and have the pool party." alice said a little ackwardly.

"yes why don't we do that."

"let's go before we start talking about what we do when we do it ack." said emmett

"oh you don't want to go there em." i said jokingly.

" eww eww ew ew ew." said emmett

"it was only a joke... ok let's go." i said

(later after they got outside)

bella didn't look to happy like about the party

emmett shouted partay and everone jumped in bella wouldn't go in herself and i pushed her in and jumped in after her.

"edward anthony masen cullen!" she screamed at me

the guys (including me) were laughing as hard as they could about it

"hey take a joke bella!" i said

"ha ha ok let's get this party started!"said emmett as he jumped in after rose.

he (emmett) pushed her down under the water and she then turned the tables she swam under him and picked him up and through him we laughed

"it's not funny!" he said

after the laughing died down we all went underwater now bella is not used to swimming underwater for long periods of time so she came up first before any of us.

then came rose after she lost her air.

then came emmett after he lost his air after laughing at rose.

jasper came up because he was tired of swimming.

wich left me and alice.

bella rose and emmett were cheering me on and jasper cheered alice on.

i won of course after alice lost her air.

i came up after a totall of 35 minuites of course i could have stayed longer but the pool porsion was over after carlisle and esme came home.

chapter 6

silver creasted shadow

it was 5 days after the party when bella started to get big.

" what is going on?" i said to carlisle after he did a check over with bella

" now i know this may come as quite a shock to all of you but bella is pregnant." said carlisle calmly

"what pregnant?" i said how is he taking this so calmly

"yes apperantly edward you have the gift of getting females pregnant. it will probably work on werewolves to if you tried." said carlisle

"what i still can't believe what i am hearing!",said alice,"you mean edward has the power to get females pregnant!"

"yes apparently alice." said carlisle

" and this could only mean one thing he is a vampire creature called silver creasted shadow. and dipending on if i can stick a needle in him and get a blood sample and what that blood sample is than if i can and it is a silver type substance that means that he is a silver creasted shadow. if he is then he has 6 special powers that are difforent types. we already know 2 of them mind reading and the ability to make females pregnant."

"what you have to stick that needle in me carlisle!" i said

"yes i do edward."

"just get it over with." i said

he stuck it in me and sucked out a silvery type substance... but there was a twist there was a dark somthing swirling around in it.

_what is that black stuff?_ i heard esme think

"yep he is a silver creasted shadow alright can you see that dark somthing swirling around in it that is called shadow and that is were we get the word shadow in silver creasted shadow now the creasted part is that is on his leg he is creasted with a mark but it is shaped like vampire teeth and once you find out 2 powers it appears and once you master all your abilities it shows up like dimonds against a rock."

he then said " pull up your pant leg and show everyone your mark edward." i was hesatant but once i did, i saw a mark against my leg and it looked like vampire teeth.

" yep you are one for sure." carlisle said

" wow my own brother a goddamn shit sucken silver creasted shadow!" said emmett teasingly

chapter 7

the birth of lucas

(after 9 months of torture for edward and bella waiting for there child to be born)

"push bells push!" i said exitedly

then i saw a head of a baby and i looked exitedly at it and it keapt coming out more with every few pushes

"it's a boy edward what you've always dreampt of having." carlisle said

"cool!" i said happily i was practically jumping up and down

"keep your cool edward. i am going to hand him off to you ok?" said carlisle

"yes ok i will." i said

as i got him i cleaned him of and we cut the umbelicall cord and i nealed down and said to bella...

" what should we name him bells."

" i think you should dicide eddie."

" lucas i think i kind of like that name now you dicide the middle name and don't say let me dicide." i said with a finalized look on my face

" ok umm... how about your middle name for one and you dicide the other middle name and don't say we only need one this time." she said

" ok... how about naavi ." i said

"hmmm... lucas anthony naavi cullen i guess it does have a ring to it doesn't it."

" i sure like it." i said

" funny how little touchy things like this make you wanna cry huh?" she said

i chuckled

" uh hello were still here can we see lucas?" said emmett 

"sorry." i said appoligetically

"he sure is hansome edward!" said alice

" yeah i agree with her." said rosalie

"i think you got your work cut out for yah edward, he is pritty calm." said jasper

"nice work bud!" said emmett

to be continued!


End file.
